Avatar in the modern world
by Reject4Lyf
Summary: When Jay finds an artifact from Ang's time? he gains the ability of the avatar and meets everyone up till Korra because for some odd reason, it was cut off after she died. But not only does he gain abilities, but so does his small group of friends. He even gets taught certain abilities such as flying and lava bending and metal bending, etc etc. He even creates his own ability.
1. The Artifact

Avatar in the modern world

"Dude, check this out." I say, kneeling down in the dirt.

"What is it?" a Christina asks, looking down.

"I don't know." I pull up a circular disk with unknown symbols on it.

"Looks like some kind of artifact. But not Native American. More like Aztec. How heavy is it?" Josh asks, walking over.

"10-15 pounds, here, check it out." I say, tossing it to him.

"Damn its heavy." Jessie says, stroking her fingers across the writing. "How old do you think it is? Looks older than Aztec times. I mean just look at it."

"I mean its just a guess." I say, taking it back. "Or maybe its aliens." I joke around. Suddenly, a red sphere inside it glows and all of a sudden it explodes, hitting us with fragments of the artifact, like a grenade, minus all the fire and explosion.

After a couple minutes I get up and look around at Christina and Josh. "Are...are you guys...ok?" I ask, sitting up. I see my clothes and skin covered in lacerations. "Oh god...this is painful."

"Jay...are you ok?" Christina asks as she struggles to get up.

"What was that?" Josh asks, coughing up some blood. I notice a chunk of that thing in his neck.

"We...we need to go to the hospital or something." Jessie says.

"Yeah...but...oh god, my head is spinning." I say, trying to get up but tripping over a log.

"Jay?! Whats happening to me?" Christina asks, in a scared voice. I turn my head to see her hands are on fire. "Jessie? Josh? W-w-w-w-what is this?"

"Speak for yourself, rocks are freaking flying around me." Josh says, holding himself.

"Here, let me help you." Jessie says, reaching towards Christina, only to send a small jet of water at her.

 _What the hell is happening to them?_

"Jay, look at yourself." Christina says, pointing at me. I look at myself to see a ring of water, earth, and fire spinning around me.

"Oh god...I...what do I do?" I ask, getting scared. Suddenly, everything goes black.


	2. First Day of School

"Hey Jay, I had the craziest dream last night." Christina says, laughing slightly.

"Oh yeah? What happened?" I ask, sitting down as she talks with me.

"I had this dream that my hands were on fire." She laughs. "Jessie was there, Josh was there, you were there too." she laughs.

"I had a weird dream too. You guys were there too, and there was something about fire. But, there was like rocks and water as well." I laugh. "It was a blue moon last night."

"Well, you ready for the first day of school?" she asks me, getting closer.

"Oh yeah, nothing like being a Junior, longest year of your life." I sigh, smiling.

"Dude, I had the weirdest dream last night." Josh says, running over.

"Let me guess, something was up with your hands. Or, something was floating around you. Something like that?" I ask.

"Dude, exactly!" he says. "Did you have one like that?"

"Yeah." Christina and I both nods. Jessie runs over and tells us something like that as well.

"Ok, this can't be some coincidence. We need to figure out what this was." Christina says. Suddenly, another friend of mine, Ivan, says he had a dream he could fly last night.

"Look at the weirdos." The school jerk says, Alex. "You guys listen to any screamo? Maybe cut yourselves?" he laughs.

"Hey man, you don't joke about that, I had a friend who went to the hospital cause of it." I say to him.

"Probably some attention whore?" his group laughs.

"I bet your not so tough with a knife to your throat." I warn.

"Like you carry a knife on you." he laughs again.

"Your right, I don't, but I do know how to break you wrist in one simply move. You'll look like a T-Rex, when I'm done with you."

"Jay, come on, thats enough." Christina says, pulling me back slightly. I turn to walk away.

"Did she kill herself like your parents?" he asks, laughing one more time.

Suddenly, something inside me ignites. I see myself from a 3rd person view throw something at him. A red pencil? An orange ball? Something resembling that. Then, back at a first person view, I see my self run up to him, my hands literally on fire as I beat the shit out of him. But I'm not in control. Like the anger inside me had made some physical representation and taken over my body.

"Jay thats enough!" Jessie shouts, grabbing me. On impact I feel the fire extinguished. Like her arms were made of water. But I look down to see another ring of water, like the one from my "dream" around me, putting it out.

"What the hell?" Josh freaks out as he falls back, with each step a random block of rock flies upwards a couple feet away.

"Guys...what the hell is happening to us?" Christina begins to hold herself, her hands catching fire as well.

"GUYS! CUT IT OUT!" Ivan shouts louder than Jessie, forcing us back with some voice attack like from Skyrim. I look around to see people are looking at us, in fear.

"Hey...we...need to get out of here." I say, as I back up, grabbing my backpack.

"Stay still!" the police officer who patrols out school shouts, aiming his gun. We throw our hands up, but he takes that as a threat somehow and fires at Christina, but I see it in slow motion and throw my arm forwards, throwing a jet of flame, disintegrating the bullet before it hits her.

"Lets beat it." I say, running towards the door as we run out. "Talk about a first day of school." We leave the school grounds.


	3. The Criminals

The Criminal


End file.
